Col-3 is a modified tetracycline matrix metalloproteinases inhibitor that has been shown to stop tumor growth by interfering with angiogenesis. Vascular endothelial proliferation and rapid formation of new blood vessels is integral to the pathophysiology of Kaposi's sarcoma. Therefore, agents that inhibit angiogenesis could be potentially useful in treating Kaposi's sarcoma. This is a phase I dose escalating study of Col-3 administered orally on a continuous once daily dosing schedule. Single and multiple-dose pharmacokinetic evaluations will be performed on all subjects on days 1 and 29 of treatment. The GCRC will be used as the site for the pharmacokinetic evaluations.